Thursday by Goldberry in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: ღ Quinta-feira foi o dia em que Sasuke percebeu que a amava... .:. Tradução SasuSaku ღ .:. COMPLETA .:.


_Goldberry, thanks for letting me translate your fics! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gênero<strong>: Romance/Drama._

_**Shipper**: Sasusaku  
><em>

_**Classificaçã**o: Livre K  
><em>

_**Spoilers** da Primeira fase de Naruto, quando Sasuke descobre o poder do selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru._

_**Disclaimer**: O naruto não é meu. Nem da Goldberry._

_**Dedicatória**: Para a flor **Yasashiino Yume** que vem me presenteando com suas motivadoras críticas. (arigatou!)  
><em>

_**Sinopse**: Quinta-feira foi o dia em que Sasuke começou a amá-la. _

_**N/T:** Partes em itálico são pensamentos._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Quinta-feira**

**.  
><strong>

_Uma História de _Goldberry

_Tradu-adaptação por _Kahlihime**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

**_Sexta-feira _**

_._

_.  
><em>

Ela tinha doze anos e o fitava com um rosto machucado e cheio de hematomas, seus cabelos longos, agora estavam cortados de qualquer jeito, todo desgrenhados, um olho roxo em torno do familiar verde de seus orbes. Seus dedos cerrados em volta de um punhado de terra e seu corpo tremia como se ela não tivesse a força para se manter em pé.

Não havia lhe ocorrido que ela poderia estar com medo_ dele_.

Nunca tivera medo dele, mesmo nos momentos em que deveria tê-lo.

Ele poderia magoá-la e atordoá-la com insultos tão degradantes quanto finos dardos envenenados e ainda assim, ela iria segui-lo, perdoando-o e demonstrando tal atitude com sua simples presença.

Ele odiava o fato de não conseguir fazê-la odiá-lo.

Ele também odiava quem quer que fosse que a deixara nesse estado.

.

Em ponto distante de sua mente, o Uchiha sabia que era inútil. Esse era simplesmente o jeito ninja de ser, de ser forte, para viver no meio da guerra, para lutar. Mas, de alguma forma, apesar de tudo, ele nunca quis isso para ela. Ela foi feita para outra coisa, outro _alguém._ Mas ainda assim ela o seguiu e então ele tinha que ter certeza de que nada aconteceria com Sakura enquanto estivesse por perto. Ele nunca desejou ver alguém que se preocupava com ele morrer, mesmo que não pudesse retribuir o sentimento que esse alguém nutria por ele.

.

- Sakura, quem diabos fez isso com você?

.

Os olhos dela piscavam num algo entre jade e esmeralda e ele nem mesmo tinha noção de como sabia disso, pois nem ao menos estava olhando para ela. Havia algo bem no fundo de sua mente, bem escondido, uma sombra, uma escuridão de um vermelho intenso, que uivava dentro de seu cérebro ecoando distante nas paredes de sua mente.

Algo vibrou ao longo de sua espinha e ele pôde ver a chama escura de chakra o circundar.

Como um redemoinho de pura energia frenética.

.

- Sasuke-kun ... seu corpo ...

.

Ele olhou para baixo em direção à sua mão e curvou firmemente os dedos marcados de negro num punho cerrado, sua boca se curvava num sorriso arrogante.

Isto era exatamente tudo o que havia desejado naquela época. E algum dia ele estaria mais marcado por fora do que por dentro, _essa_ era sua esperança.

.

- Não se preocupe. - assegurou-lhe confiante. - Eu estou bem. Agora... - levantou a cabeça, fitando os ninjas condenados a sua frente, perguntando, calculando, - diga, quem foi?

.

Ela não conseguia falar, mas isso não importava mais. Pois um dos shinobis falou, um infeliz que provavelmente sentenciou-se à morte tão logo as seguintes palavras partiram de sua boca.

- Eu fiz isso.

_E foi então que tudo começou para __Sasuke. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Sábado _**

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sakura... Obrigado.

.

Um firme golpe sobre a base de seu pescoço a fez desmoronar em seus braços, enquanto o som de seu nome sussurrado partia por entre seus lábios.

Aquela seria a última vez que o Uchiha a ouviria dizê-lo por um longo tempo, mas ele não sabia disso até então.

A única coisa que sabia é que estava partindo e _ela_ estava em seu caminho.

.

Mas se isso o incomodava tanto, por que então ele se sentiu_ quase_ que feliz por ela estar ali?

.

Levando-a para um banco próximo, ele se inclinou para posicioná-la com cuidado e de forma hesitante, ajeitou uma madeixa cor de rosa que teimara em cair sobre seu rosto. Os dedos dele acidentalmente tocaram sua pele macia e Sasuke teve de retirar sua mão depressa, assustado com o contato.

.

E então finalmente partiu e não olhou para trás, assombrado por algo mais suave que cetim e que agora já estava fora de alcance.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Domingo_**

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura tinha dezesseis anos e Sasuke estava morrendo.

.

Pelo menos, ele esperava que estivesse. Deitado no campo de batalha, seu corpo caindo aos pedaços após um plano de Orochimaru ter dado errado e o Uchiha só queria que tudo aquilo simplesmente terminasse.

Sem mais sonhos de folhas errantes e lembranças dos verões como parte do time 7. Sem mais batalhas contra Naruto, quem sempre derrotava e ainda assim não conseguia _vencer_. Sem mais precisar olhar para os olhos _dela_ e encontrar as lágrimas dali brotando.

.

- Deixe-me em paz. - resmungou, seu sangue ensopando o chão.

Sakura se inclinou sobre ele e uma dessas gotas cristalinas caiu sobre o rosto do Uchiha tão logo ela pressionou as mãos contra o peito masculino, deixando o calor de seu chakra infiltrá-lo.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, Sasuke-kun.

.

Ele queria sorrir em vista ao sufixo tão familiar acrescentado a seu nome, mas seu rosto já havia esquecido há muito tempo como conseguir esboçar tal expressão.

Então procurou feri-la, para _forçá-la_ a abandoná-lo. Ele não queria que ela o visse morrer.

.

- Eu matei shinobis de Konoha, - disse mordaz, de forma brusca e seca. E o esforço de fazê-lo provocou-lhe uma tosse sanguinolenta. - Mesmo que você consiga me salvar, eu vou morrer um traidor.

.

Ela fechou os olhos. – Então eu vou ter que continuar te salvando.

.

_E foi então que tudo começou para Sakura._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Segunda-feira _**

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke tinha dezessete anos e ainda estava sendo vigiado.

Ele não era confiável. Colocar um pé para fora dos portões de Konoha traria para si morte imediata.

Ia até o limite dos portões, às vezes, para olhar para além da Vila e para ver se tinha coragem de partir novamente.

Mas, cartazes de fans e imagens _dela_ no fundo de sua mente sempre o chamavam de volta.

.

Ela sempre estivera ao seu lado nas horas mais complicadas.

Em um momento lá estava ele, percorrendo um caminho completamente só, e no outro lá estava ela, não dizia sequer uma palavra, mantinha apenas o passo no mesmo ritmo que o dele, tentando simular que tudo não passava de pura coincidência.

Sakura nunca prestou atenção para os murmúrios à sua volta ou aos olhares especulativos.

.

- Eu não preciso de um escudo. - disse a ela.

A kunoichi apenas o fitou com uma expressão impassível e essa atitude fez com que o Uchiha sentisse suas pernas vacilarem. Sem mais uma palavra, Sasuke virou as costas e continuou seu caminho, não estava surpreso, mas talvez um pouco aliviado quando viu que ela ainda o estava seguindo.

.

Ela sempre o seguia.

.

E ele precisava que ela o fizesse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Terça-feira _**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

Ele havia encontrado um propósito novamente dentro dos limites da mansão vazia de seus pais.

Passara a maior parte de seus dias ali, o único sobrevivente tentava reconstruir tudo o que seu irmão havia lhe tirado. Às vezes, via Kakashi entrando e saindo como se estivesse curioso, mas Sasuke nunca falara com ele e Kakashi também nunca se aproximara.

Havia muitas lembranças destroçadas que pairavam sobre ambos, todas sobre pessoas que haviam ficado no passado.

.

Se a vida fosse uma estrada, Sasuke provavelmente seria feito de curvas erradas e caminhos mal traçados.

.

Ele não havia percebido como se sentia até o dia em que se sentara no meio do que já havia sido sua sala de estar e ouvira soar o ranger do piso empenado sob seu peso; sentiu finalmente soluços vacilantes escaparem involuntariamente por seus lábios.

E, de alguma forma, _ela_ estava lá, abraçando-o forte no momento em que sabia que ele já estava cansado demais para afastá-la.

.

Sasuke descansou sua testa contra a clavícula feminina e disse palavras que nunca dissera a ninguém.

– Me ajude.

_Me salve._

_.  
><em>

Ela o abraçou com força, seus lábios moviam sobre os fios do cabelo negro enquanto sussurrava:

- Eu vou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Quarta-feira _**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

Era manhã e eles estavam no quarto.

.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke não sentia vontade de estar em outro lugar, de se mover, ou de pensar. Afogando-se sobre travesseiros e lençóis macios e o cheiro de pétalas de flores, não fez nada a não ser aspirar aquele aroma, seus olhos trilhando um caminho na linha do ombro alvo de Sakura.

.

Cada um deitado em seus respectivos lados, as costas dela contra o peito dele, o braço forte enlaçando a cintura feminina.

A kunoichi dormia profundamente, exausta, mas feliz, e ele não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de orgulho por tê-la deixado dessa forma. Em algum lugar em suas fantasias mais íntimas havia um sonho realizado, um desejo concedido.

.

Ele não se arrependeu de nada.

E também viu que, quando ela acordou, em seus olhos não havia arrependimentos.

.

- Você ainda está aqui. – Sakura murmurou, observando-o como se estivesse tendo uma ilusão, o fantasma de uma fantasia.

Ele não desviou o olhar.

- Eu não tenho outro lugar pra onde ir.

_Eu não quero estar em nenhum outro lugar._

Ela sorriu.

.

Somente Sakura poderia entender o que ele realmente quis dizer.

.

...

.

Naquele mesmo dia, à tarde, Sasuke a levara ao distrito Uchiha, completamente em silêncio, mostrando-lhe o lugar que ela poderia fazer seu lar se assim o quisesse. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria e Sakura percorreu pelos corredores, correndo seus dedos levemente ao longo das paredes, pensamentos mil dentro de sua mente.

No corpo de mulher ainda vivia a mente de uma menina, cheia de uma devoção cabeça dura e devaneios de casamento e filhos sorridentes correndo pela casa. Mas, agora ela sabia que as coisas não seriam assim, nada era tão fácil para _Sasuke e Sakura_, e claro, tudo isso levaria um bom tempo.

O tempo só os tornaria mais fortes.

.

Ela voltou-se para ele, olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu, porque Sakura sabia que ele queria que ela o fizesse.

.

– Sim. _Eu aceito._ – disse simplesmente. E, desta vez, foi ele quem se inclinou para abraçá-la, ainda meio que sem jeito, rodeado por fantasmas de entes queridos e uma ponta de esperança no interior de sua alma.

...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

E foi numa _quinta-feira_ que Sasuke percebeu que a amava.

E foi aí onde tudo começou para ambos.

.

.

_Fin?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Oh amores, _

_chegamos ao fim. (ou ao começo, se pensarmos que tudo acabara de começar para o casal :D)_

_.  
><em>

_Trouxe essa fic pra gente porque a considero uma obra de arte.(a maioria dos leitores em língua inglesa pediu por uma continuação, que claro, a autora_ não_ o fez, pq, bem.. na verdade, a intenção de "quero mais" realmente fica no ar. Parece-me ser um dos propósitos do escrito)._

_.  
><em>

_Bom, a autora Goldberry sabe escrever que é um primor para o casal e eu não poderia deixar de trazer uma história dessas para o português :D_

_.  
><em>

_Bom, gente, gostaria de agradecer às senhoritas que acompanharam e perguntá-las _

**_o que acharam do escrito._**

_Se vocês gostaram do estilo da autora, talvez fiquem felizes com essa notícia: Ela me **permitiu **traduzir as fics que eu quisesse de seu perfil :D_

_Então, podem esperar, pois one-shots sasusaku estarão a caminho no mês de Dezembro como presente de Natal procês ;)  
><em>

_._

_No mais,_

_ um bejito para todas_

_E em breve volto com att de "Em nove Dias" ;D_

_Hime. _

_.  
><em>

**_PS_**_: Fiquei contente em traduzir essa fic._

**_PPS_**_: Muito mais contente ainda porque vocês curtiram. :)_

**_PPPS:_**_ Essa fic é a cara da Yume. Não sei exatamente o pq, mas, gente, é a cara dela!_


End file.
